


Bullet Wounds

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Why Do You Attract Bullets?AKAThe many times Tim patched Jason up from bullet wounds.





	Bullet Wounds

The first time it happens it's just a local thug that gets in a lucky shot. A very lucky shot to the one place my armor doesn't cover my side. I manage to move out of the way in time for the bullet to just graze me.  As Tim and I were making our way out of the warehouse my side decided to make itself known. I hissed at the pain of the inflamed graze. Red Robin stopped and turned his penetrating gaze on me. I ignored the silent question and continued moving. "I'm fine," I say as he catches up to me. 

"No your not," he snaps. "Where's your nearest safehouse?" 

"I don't need you to help me fix a graze. Go home."

"No! You do need help. I _can_ actually see you flinching whenever you move. Let me help."

"Fine," I growl. "Follow me." Once we get back to my safehouse I sit on the bed and point at the bathroom. "Under the sink." I inform Tim as I remove my jacket and armor. He comes back and starts to clean the wound. After he stitches it up he stands. 

"How often does this happen?" He questions, noticing my scars. All the bullet wounds. 

"I run around shooting at people. They don't take kindly to it and shoot back. Sometimes I'm too slow to get completely out of the way," I shrug, "it happens." His only response is a nod as he starts to repack the kit and put it back under the sink.

Just before he leaves he turns, "Jay?" 

"Yeah?" I question, matching his tone. 

"If you need help with anything, call. I'll help." 

I'm pretty sure I smile, "I'll keep that in mind, little bird."

* * *

I call him exactly five times for the same thing. The conversations are always the same. I call, he answers, then fixes the bullet wound. The sixth time it changes. 

"Hey, little bird! You remember what you said last time?"

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"I need you to track my phone and get here fast. I need help with something."

_"On my way, Hood. ETA, five minutes."_

"See you then." I hang up. He gets there in four minutes. I grin at him. He sees me and automatically moves to the bathroom to get the medical kit. He comes back a moment later and gets to work patching me up. I'd already gotten the bullet out of my shoulder and the blood to stop. I was silent as Tim stitched my shoulder. Once he was done and everything put away I expected the usual 'if you need anything call me' bullshit that he does but it never comes. Instead it was a whispered, "Why do you attract bullets?" And he was gone. I sat there gaping for a minute straight. I couldn't believe he said that. I, contrary to popular belief, do not go looking for trouble. So, I do not, in fact, attract bullets. They just seem to find me. 


End file.
